Aureum
by xBaileyBonesx
Summary: It was the hair that drew them in. It was always her hair. But Lucy was the one who kept them around.
1. Lucy

**So this is my first crack at publicized fanfiction in a looooong time. I'm currently obsessed with Fairy Tail though, and have so many plot bunnies loitering in my brain it's getting ridiculous. I have to set some of the little fuckers free or I'll never find any peace.**

**This and any potential future chapters or fics will have all been mostly typed up on my phone, so forgive me any typos. I have a laptop but it's a dinosaur that I mostly use for playing sims. I'm also equipoise with acrylics that are growing out a teensy bit at the moment and am not always the best at typing with them, but whatever.**

**I'm gonna let y'all know right now that I am a long winded bitch and I have a fondness for commas so you'll just have to deal with that. I like to think that my capabilities as a storyteller make up for that. I haven't decided whether or not I just want this to be a short little oneshot, or I want to turn it into a series, or a series of drabbles, or what. That's up to the feedback I get from y'all I guess.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail obvs.**

There was something about Lucy Heartfilia that fascinated dragon slayers far and wide, drawing them in like bees to honey.

Lucy herself hadn't an inkling of what it was, or even really that she was the object of such fascination in the first place. All she knew was that she had gained a fantastic family since joining Fairy Tail, and she wouldn't change that for the world. So what if a majority of those closest to her within that quirky family were dragon slayers? They were so warm, and no one that knew of her upbringing with her father could begrudge the celestial mage physical affection.

Growing up under the not-so-tender-and-loving care of Jude Heartfilia had left Fairy Tail's resident celestial spirit mage with more than a few hang ups.

She was essentially touch-starved. Her mother had been just as tactically affectionate a creature as she was, and after her passing that all but disappeared from Lucy's life. No hugs or cuddles were to be expected or requested from her father.

She was extremely insecure, and almost unable to recognize her own strength and worth as a mage and as a person. Nothing had been quite good enough for her father, and he always let her know it. From her uneven smile, too big chest to her too wide hips, she doubted it all.

These were just a few of many.

What she didn't know was that it was everything about her that appealed to her guild family, but especially her veritable nest of dragon slayers.

Her hair hung almost down to her hips at this point, as vibrant as spun gold. It shone brightly in the sunlight and appealed greatly to some strange buried instinct with their dragons - the need to keep such a treasure close, and safe. Her skin nearly had the same effect, miles of creamy porcelain that was not only smooth but also soft. Having been born into an aristocratic family, Lucy had been blessed with clear skin. That she was tiny and not very physically intimidating appealed to protective instincts in them all, even little Wendy.

But it was Lucy as a whole that really reeled them in, and kept them there. She was kind. Sure, she might yell and posture a lot when they invaded her apartment unannounced, but she very rarely kicked them out. She always smelled good, like pine and pomegranates, and was always down for a cuddle. Dragon slayers were also very tactile creatures at their core. She baked yummy food and was an excellent distraction from motion sickness. She could even be convinced to sing on occasion - and though it was a little known fact because of her shyness about it - Lucy had a lovely voice. High and clear, she could almost always be caught humming different hymns that she had learned from her mother as she worked around her apartment.

If any of her friends of the non-dragon variety had noticed that the slayers seemed to gravitate towards her, they never mentioned it. To Lucy, anyway.

There almost always seemed to be a slayer nearby, wherever Lucy went. Especially those within the guild. After all they had been through as nakama, strong and everlasting friendships had been made around the board. Most surprisingly, those between not only Lucy, Wendy, and Natsu (who were all on the same team, after all) - but those between Lucy and Laxus, and Gajeel.

Though neither were the most outwardly outgoing or friendly they seemed almost unable to help themselves in the little mage's presence. Almost tame. Mavis help the sad sack that made such an assumption.

Laxus seemed to gravitate to the little star-reader when she was alone reading at the bar or contemplating mission requests at the board. His presence was always welcomed with a bright smile, or a playful nudge. The two had taken to calling each other 'Blondie' after the first time the male slayer had referred to Lucy as such, and her quick tongue had fired right back that he was just as blonde as she was.

Gajeel always seemed to be there in the nick of time to pluck Lucy out of the path of destruction that was Natsu and Gray's ever-ongoing rivalry. He would appear and tuck the blonde mage into his side, pulling her from harm's way and snickering all the while at the wild threats she would be hurling at her teammates.

Wendy looked up to Lucy above all others as who she most wanted to emulate as she grew. She secretly thought of the celestial mage as her nee-chan, and even slipped up occasionally by referring to her as such out loud. Every time it happened Lucy's heart would swell and she would sweep the tiny sky dragon into her embrace, making the younger girl's face glow with a pleased and embarrassed blush.

Natsu has always been by her side, her faithful and loyal companion. Best friends until the end. The amount of times he would arrive in the nic of time to rescue Lucy were innumerable, and he would continue to do so no matter what. She was his nakama, and first friend within the guild. He was the entire reason she was even a part of Fairy Tail. She would love him til the end, even if he did have a bad habit of invading her space and sneaking into her bed without permission.

Even the slayers they had come across that weren't a part of their guild seemed to share their fascination of Lucy. It was always the hair.

Cobra had a sneaky habit of finding Lucy when she was out and about after missions, shopping around to see what other towns had to offer in the way of clothes and magic stores. He would appear out of nowhere, irritate the hell out of her with his snarky remarks and eerie soul-listening ability, only to vanish just as suddenly without so much as a goodbye. Only the feeling of a playful tug, or fingers carding through her long tresses to let her know he was gone.

Whenever she went to visit her fellow celestial mage, Yukino, she would encounter Rogue without fail. He would seemingly melt out of the shadows in and scare the life out of her, ruffle her hair in the most annoying fashion, and be gone again back into the darkness with a smirk at her enraged squawk.

Considering that her friendships with her other team members, along with most of the guild had also flourished in the years that she had been with them, Lucy never really noticed that she was the target of such a broad ranged yet oddly specific sort of affection.

Her and Erza has grown especially close, bonding over cake and complaining about their teammates' destructive rivalry many a night while watching movies, usually with Wendy in tow. They were closer than ever, and a force to be reckoned with when they teamed up together. Gray was like the big brother that she didn't know she needed, always there to keep her company when she wanted it, and a shoulder to cry on when necessary. She loved him dearly, even though he was always breaking into her desk to read her novel without permission.

Like he was currently doing right now, despite her giving him the evil eye from her spot next to Wendy on the couch. "Leave it alone, Fullbuster! Levy hasn't read that chapter yet." She chastised, holding up the remote to her lacrimavision in a clear threat. Lucy had wicked aim when she wanted, so he set the bundle of papers back down with a grumble.

They had just gotten back that morning from a mission, and the entirety of Team Natsu were piled in her tiny apartment. Natsu and Happy were snoring away in her bed, Erza had taken over her tub for a hot soak, and her, Wendy, and Gray were watching a movie. She was so tired from the walk back into town that she didn't even notice she was falling asleep right there on her couch, squished between her honorary big brother and little sister.

Lucy awoke sometime later to dark apartment, surrounded by warmth and fingers tangled in her hair. The glow of her LV illuminated the small apartment, showing Gray passed out cuddling her legs, Erza propped up against the foot of the couch using Gray's legs as a pillow with Happy in her lap. The warm weight of a smaller body curled into her own chest made her glance down to into the sleeping face of Wendy, the tiny dragon responsible for the slight tugging she felt on her scalp.

She lifted an arm to blearily rub the sleep out of her eyes, still so tired but unsure if she should wake everyone up to send them home or not. A warm puff of air against the back of her neck alerted her to a third presence on her couch and making her freeze up. Nobody else had been there when she was still awake.

"Luuuce." The sleepy whine of Natsu's voice revealed the mysterious invader's identity. His almost-too-warm curled up around her ribs, fingers joining Wendy's curled up in her hair. "More sleep."

Lucy smiled softly with a sigh and sank back into the embrace of her family, content to just sleep for the rest of the night amongst her nakama and friends. They could deal with everything else in the morning.

**I feel like this should definitely not end here? Uncertain where I want it to go though lmaooooo. Oh well.**

**Leave reviews and all that.**


	2. Laxus

**Sooo I decided to continue and just let out a whole fuckton of little plot bunnies. So here you go. Seeing as I'm still currently watching the anime and working my way through the manga, I'm mainly going to be concentrating on storylines with Natsu, Laxus, Wendy, and Gajeel. I know them best and don't wanna fuck it up lmao \\_(ツ)/ Cobra too because I love me some snake-boy. Some of the drabbles might be connected, but most of them are going to be stand-alones.**

Lucy sat at the bar nursing her strawberry milkshake, gnawing her bottom lip almost raw and continuously glancing back to the doors of the guildhall. The Raijinshuu were meant to be returning this afternoon from a two month long mission eradicating monsters assigned by the Council, and she was getting antsy with each passing minute they didn't arrive.

She had grown surprisingly close to the team of S-class mages, closest to their broody fellow blond of a leader. His presence made her feel safe. So he kind of needed to be here and alive to provide that safe feeling.

The doors to the guild crashed open behind her, prompting Lucy to whip around so quickly her neck popped. Bickslow and Evergreen came trudging in followed Freed and finally Laxus. Her body moved almost or it's own accord, hurtling across the hall to launch herself at the big slayer. She locked her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, burying her face under his chin.

Laxus looped his long arms around her tiny frame and pulled her closer with a chuckle. "Miss me, Blondie?"

Lucy let out an only slightly-weepy-sounding laugh and tugged on a tuft of his own wild blond locks as she looked up at him. "You were gone too long. I kept having nightmares that you were dying." She admitted quietly, tightening her hold on him.

His smirk softened into a small smile and he leaned forward to nuzzle her cheek with his own, letting out a soft rumble. "Takes more than a couple monsters to kill me, Blondie." He murmured, his dragon preening inwardly when she returned his nuzzle with one of her own.

Instead of setting Lucy on her feet to walk back through the guild he kept his hold on her and called to Mira for a beer as he made his way up to his team's usual table in the S-class lounge. Maybe if she hadn't been so worried about him Lucy might have put up more of a fuss about being carried around like a doll, but as it were right now she was content to be cradled against the big slayer. She almost drew the line at continuing to be held as he sat down and showed no signs of releasing her, but stopped at the subtle way his hands tightened around her hips. So instead she hid a smile against his neck and sank further into his embrace.

"Comfy, Cosplayer?" Bickslow questioned from across the table, sticking his tongue out at her back as he teased the little mage. His babies bounced around their heads chorusing 'cosplayer, cosplayer!' All of the Raijinshuu has grown used to and fond of the little mage as their leader grew closer to her.

Lucy didn't reward him with a verbal response, instead flipping him the bird over her shoulder. She was the tiniest bit self-conscious about being wrapped so intimately around the large slayer. They had never really been this close physically whenever they would hang out together in private, let alone in public! But she had missed him dammit!

Though she had just arrived at the guild not long before the Raijinshuu, Lucy struggled to keep her eyes open as conversation resumed around her. She hadn't been exaggerating about her nightmares. They had been plaguing her nights for weeks now. It felt as if she hadn't had a decent night's sleep in years. Her eyes grew heavier and heavier the longer she sat ensconced in the lightning slayer's embrace.

Laxus, himself, seemed perfectly content to keep the little mage tucked against his body as it were, only adjusting his grip on her to be able to cradle her close and drink from his mug at the same time. Occasionally he would murmur something to Lucy and make her smile, or the rumble of his laughter would jostle her just enough to rouse her back into the land of the living completely.

But as the minutes passed the call to the land of nod became stronger, and she found herself less and less inclined to ignore it. So - despite being within the noisy guildhall - Lucy found herself falling deeply asleep to the faint sound of her slayer's heartbeat.

Lucy awoke sometime later to the tiny sound of a laughter soundtrack, only the bluish glow of a lacrimavision lighting the space around her. She noticed a few things immediately: she was not in her own apartment, she was alone in this strange place, and the sound of an unfamiliar shower was reaching her ears.

She blearily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and glanced around for her keys, not feeling their familiar weight against her hip. Both her key ring and whip were placed neatly on a bedside table to her left, along with her boots sitting on the floor beside it.

Lucy recalled falling asleep clinging to Laxus like a spider monkey with a blush, deducing that she was probably at his house and hadn't been kidnapped yet again. Laxus would never let her come to harm or be taken away. He was as protective and possessive of his nakama as Natsu.

That didn't explain why she was in his bed of all places. Sure they had grown close, but not that close. At least so Lucy had assumed. Seems like she has been proved wrong. The sound of the shower shutting off in the adjacent room alerted her to the fact that she'd be able to ask Laxus himself in a moment.

What she did not expect was for him to exit the bathroom in nothing but a pair of loose sweatpants, rubbing a towel through his hair. Well fuck her silly, he was gorgeous. Lucy had always been aware of this fact, but she had never been quite so forcefully punched in the face with it before either. She really wanted to stop staring before he noticed that she was awake and doing so, but that just wasn't in the cards for Lucy that night.

"See something you like, Blondie?" Laxus teased as he tossed his used towel into a hamper near the bathroom door.

Lucy swore she flushed clear down to her toes at that comment. She opted not to rise to the bait. "You're blonde too, Spark Plug."

He laughed as he plopped down on the bed beside her, causing Lucy to bounce with the movement and fall into his chest. She was pretty sure there was no blood left to get to her brain, it was all in her face at this point.

She let out a tiny 'eep!' when Laxus just looped an arm around her waist and hauled her with him as he scooted back to lean against the headboard, not relinquishing his hold on her once he settled. A glance at the clock on his bedside table revealed it to be nearing eight o'clock at night, meaning she had napped for almost four hours. That explained why it was so dark out at least.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" She murmured, wiggling around until she was seated beside him against the headboard instead of sprawled across his chest.

Laxus huffed at her movement and used the arm still around her shoulders to rugs her back closer to him. Lucy rolled her eyes to herself and decided to sink further into his welcomed warmth. There was just something about dragon slayers and being so cuddleable…

She leaned back a bit to look up at his face and pinched his side lightly when he didn't respond to her question. "Well? I could have walked myself home, you big lug. It's late."

"Wanted to see you longer, Blondie." He chuckled and pinched her side in retaliation.

Lucy tried to contain the huff of laughter that escaped her, but to no avail. She was extremely ticklish practically everywhere and not eager for Laxus to be privy to that information. Damn dragon slayers and their heightened senses, though, he picked up on her discomfort right away.

An evil grin took over his face as he gazed down at the celestial mage tucked under his arm. "Ticklish?"

Horror slammed into Lucy at the sight of that handsome grin. "Nope!" She squeaked, desperately scrambling away from the larger mage. "Not a bit!"

Laxus's hand closed over one of her ankles before she could completely escape the confines of his - frankly massive - bed. He yanked her down to crash face first in the mattress, dragging her back across the space to hover over her. "Then why you trying to run?"

Lucy didn't even get a chance to answer before his fingers were digging into her waist. There was no way for her to escape with the hulking dragon slayer straddling her hips, and no way for her to defend herself while she was pinned on her stomach. Lucy swore she was going to suffocate with her face buried in the sheets to muffle her laughter.

"UNCLE! I surrender!" She shrieked, managing to wiggle her way onto her back to better defend herself from the devious lightning mage's hands. She was breathless with laughter, and as soon as she managed to remove a hand from her rib cage it seemed the other was there to take its place.

Laxus paused his assault with a laugh and sat back slightly on his heels, still straddling the smaller mage. "Admit that you're ticklish and I'm the most handsome man in the world." He demanded.

"Pfft! Never!" Lucy denied, reaching up with both hands to pinch at his sides.

The devilish gleam renewed itself in Laxus's eyes. He swooped both of Lucy's dainty wrists into one of his hands and pinned them to the mattress above her head. "Surrender denied, in that case."

Lucy fought to free her hands from Laxus's grip, but considering both her wrists fit snugly within one of his hands, it was a lost cause. "Fine!" She gasped out between peals of laughter at his continued assault. "I'm ticklish!"

"And?" Laxus ceased tickling her, raising an eyebrow and cupping his free hand behind his ear. "I don't hear the second half of your surrender."

"I never agreed to those terms!" Lucy giggled, trying not to think about how he could probably hear how her heart stuttered at his proximity.

Laxus dropped his hand back down to rest threateningly on her ribs. "Blondie…" His voice held a playful tint of warning, thumb absently sweeping back and forth.

Another blush flared to life with a vengeance as Lucy's mind finally registered the position they were in. How close their faces were. She bit her lip and turned her face to the side. "...and you're the most handsome man in the world." She finally muttered in defeat, praying that he would spare her and move away. She didn't think her heart was up to this much of a workout at the moment.

Her tormentor let out a chuckle and reached up to lightly pinch her burning cheek. "There now, was that so hard?" He taunted.

She turned her face to flare up at him. "Extremely." She bit out sarcastically. Lucy tilted her head up to look at her captured hands, attempting to ignore how close his stupid gorgeous face was. She tugged her arms against the shackle of his hold. "Mind setting me free now that you've had your fun at my expense?"

Laxus sat back a bit with a smirk before leaning forward a bit to transfer one of her wrists into his free hand, effectively pinning her to the bed beneath him. "I dunno Blondie, I kinda like it like this. You at my mercy." She had to be imagining the way his eyes seemed to quickly flicker down her form appreciatively.

She narrowed her eyes up at him. "Don't make me summon Loke. He's still all-too-eager to punch you in the face." Which was true. Her faithful feline friend never truly forgave Laxus for the whole Thunder Palace debacle.

He snorted and slowly released the pressure on her wrists, rolling off of her to lay beside her on the bed, head propped up in one hand as he looked down at her. "Like your little kitty could beat me." He boasted, tangling his fingers in her hair that was sprawled in the space between them.

Lucy let out her own snort. Ever the humble one, that Laxus. "You still never answered my question. You didn't have to carry me all the way here. I know you've gotta be tired after that mission." She murmured in place of starting another play fight about his abilities.

"Just wanted to see you longer, Blondie. Seemed like you needed the sleep since you passed out in the middle of a noisy ass guild brawl." He admitted, twirling a lock of her hair between his fingers.

She smiled softly. "I haven't really been sleeping well. I was worried about you guys." She rolled over to duck beneath his arm between them and tuck herself into his chest, throwing her own arm over his waist. "I know you can handle yourselves and that you're S-class for a reason, but I can't help but worry. You're all nakama. You're my friends." She mumbled into his skin.

Laxus lightly tugged on the lock of hair between his fingers to make her look up at him. Lucy compromised and turned her face enough to peel up at him with one eye, her face still smooshed against his chest. Laxus chuckled and slid his hand up her neck to cup her cheek. "You're such a worrywart."

Lucy scowled up at him. "I can't help that I care!" She stuck her tongue out at him and attempted to bury her face against him again.

His hand on her cheek stopped her, thumb brushing lightly over her cheekbone and sending goosebumps down her spine. "Hey." He demanded her attention. "I never said it was a bad thing." He uses his hold on her to flip them so that he was hovering above her body again, this time with his hands planted on the mattress on either side of her head.

Lucy's eyes widened at the sudden serious expression on his face. She couldn't help the way her heart sped up again at his proximity. "The way you care so much about everyone without holding grudges is one of the things I admire most about you, Lucy." Her heart definitely stuttered loudly at his use of her name, and she knew he definitely heard it.

She licked her suddenly dry lips and tried to ignore the way his eyes followed the movement. There was no way that Laxus would ever look at her like that. "I'm Lucy again?" She questioned, hoping against hope that some humor would lighten the suddenly much-too-intense atmosphere. "I guess that makes you Blondie then, doesn't it?"

Laxus blinked at her in surprise for a second before letting out a full-bellied laugh. "I guess it does." He agreed, one of his hands moving over to slide into the hair at the base of her skull.

He stated down at her for a second, seemingly trying to gauge what she was feeling at the moment. His face slowly lowered down until his nose was just brushing against hers, holding her gaze the entire time. "I'm going to kiss you now, Lucy." The fingers in her hair shifted to cup the back of her skull. "You've got five seconds to tell me to fuck off if you don't want me to."

The courtesy of a back out wasn't needed. Almost of their own accord Lucy's arms were lifting up and circling around the dragon slayer's neck for the second time that day, crashing his mouth down onto hers.

If Laxus was surprised by the gesture he didn't show it. He just followed Lucy's lead, his other hand finding its way down to clutching her hip, powerful fingers digging into the exposed skin there.

Lucy was unsure of how long they lay there making out, her brain was still trying to grasp the concept that she wasn't stuck in the friend/little sister zone with Laxus like she had been certain she was. All she knew was one moment they were laying sideways across the mattress and the next she was seated across Laxus's lap as he leaned against the headboard. She rested her forehead against his and took in some much needed oxygen. You can only breathe through your nose for so long while your face is attached to someone else's.

Laxus leaned forward to nuzzle her shoulder with a purr. "I've been wanting to do that for ages." He admitted quietly, tightening his grip on her body. "Didn't wanna scare you off though."

Lucy let out a breathy laugh. "You don't scare me, mister."

He smirked. "Good. I'd hate to have to track you down for hiding from me. I'm a little attached at this point." He seemed to debate something with himself before pulling back enough to look Lucy in the eye. "Stay with me tonight, Blondie? Just to sleep. We both need a good night's sleep."

She didn't even have to think about it before nodding in agreement. Having Laxus right nearby was sure to help immensely with her nightmares of his ill-fated end. "I'd like that."

So Lucy found herself snuggled up and safe in the embrace of her large lightning slayer, smiling softly to herself as she nodded off and slept through the night for the first time in weeks.

**It's like midnight thirty y'all. I had a bit of writer's block on this one and was finally able to work through it tonight. Went from 600 words to like 3k. But here's the first Laxus drabble! Hope you like it!**


	3. Natsu

**Time for a Natsu drabble! I'm gonna try to make it to where there's never more than one chapter in a row about any certain dragon slayer. All of these will most certainly not be connected, and all of them won't be romances. Just Lucy/Dragon slayer. Friendship is important too y'all! I'm going to ****try** **to crank out at least one drabble a week, possibly two weeks but I have BPD and ADHD so the memory and attention span are not optimal in this bitch. I'm trying to get better about deadlines, though. Here's to me not having issues keeping text bold/italicized and line breaks in place this chapter! (My laptop hates me lmao) I try to make it a point to reply to all reviews I get, and between using my phone and my laptop, sometimes I reply to the same review twice LMAO oops. Double the gratitude!**

* * *

Lucy had just fallen asleep when she was awoken by the sensation of a warm body sliding against hers to join her under the covers. The heat and small waft of scent that hit her nose as the mystery person pulled the blankets up over them again alerted her to his identity. Besides, Natsu was the only one out of all her nakama that occasionally crashed with her that would immediately wrap himself around her body. Anyone else would at least stay on their side of the bed.

She hummed and peeked open an eye to glare sleepily over her shoulder at her partner as he continued to invade her space, a heated arm wrapping around her ribs like a steel band. "Natsu?"

He huffed and ignored her in favor of burying his face in the hair spilled over the curve of her neck, his warm breath tickling her skin. She reached back to pinch his side, rolling over to face him with a squeak when her fingers met bare skin instead of fabric. Natsu was glaring at her sleepily, hair sticking up like he'd been electrocuted, sans shirt. "_Luce._" He admonished, like she was the one creeping into his bed half naked in the middle of the night. "Sleepy time."

"Why are you here and why aren't you wearing a shirt?!" Lucy whisper-shouted at the fire mage. She prayed he wasn't awake enough to notice the fierce blush that had stolen over her cheeks when he had just shoved his free arm underneath her, and with the help of the arm still currently around her ribs yanked her into his bare chest. Warm fingers wound their way into the hair at the back of her neck.

"I had the dream again." He finally muttered in response once he had managed to crush the only-mildly-struggling celestial mage fully into his warm embrace.

_Natsu…_ Lucy gave in with a sigh and draped her own arm over her partner's hip. "I'm right here." She murmured, pinching his side again softly with a smile. "That still doesn't explain why you aren't wearing a shirt."

Natsu huffed and pinched her back, mouth curving slightly at her startled squeak. So, Lucy was ticklish? That was good to know for the future. "I usually sleep like this, weirdo. Not my fault you've never noticed. Now, sleepy time."

"Liar." Lucy scoffed, wiggling around to get more comfortable. "You always just sleep in your clothes."

He huffed again and squeezed her tighter so she would lay still. "That's when I fall asleep _here,_ Luce. I get hot so I sleep like this at home." He kicked the blankets off of their feet when he finished speaking, for good measure.

"Oh." Lucy was finding it hard to stay in her sleepy place with Natsu wrapped so tightly around her. She was very aware of the fact that her partner was an extremely attractive male. One that wasn't usually this grabby with her, either.

Natsu had been having recurring nightmares of her future self dying for awhile now, always immediately seeking her out after to reassure himself that she was okay. Which lately seemed to mean inserting himself within her personal space for awhile and not leaving it until he had calmed down completely. Lucy knew that the dreams rattled her partner, so she mostly let him invade her bubble without complaint. She wasn't always entirely sure that the dreams were the cause behind it _every_ time Natsu decided to get a little more touchy-feely though. _Oh well…_ Not like she was going to make an honest effort to stop him anyway. Lucy could admit, at least to herself, that she enjoyed the concentrated attention from the dragon slayer. She had a massive crush on him, he was oblivious, and she would take what she could get in favor of potentially ruining their friendship.

"Luce?" Natsu's whisper roused her from the mostly-asleep state she had managed to fall back into. She hummed to let him know that she had heard. "Will you sing me that song?"

Lucy smiled softly to herself. Natsu had caught her humming the tune to a lullaby her mother had frequently sang to her one night, and now demanded that she sing it for him at every opportunity he could get away with. What she didn't know was that aside from her partner enjoying her voice, was that it calmed that part deep down inside of him that wasn't human. Only Lucy could do that. "Sure Natsu."

She squirmed around in his hold until he loosened up enough for her to roll over onto her back, Natsu moving with her to snuggle into her side, his ear centered over the beating of her heart. She carded her fingers through his hair as she began humming the tune he had requested.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow._

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow._

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes._

_And when they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm._

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm._

_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true._

_Here is the place where I love you." _Lucy paused to breathe briefly, stilling her fingers from where they had been tracing swirling patterns against her partner's bare back. Natsu's eyes were closed, his breathing deep. She smiled softly and closed her own eyes, sleepily finishing the second verse to the song.

"_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away._

_A cloak of green, a moon beam ray._

_Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay._

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm._

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm._

_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true._

_Here is the place where I love you…"_

* * *

Awareness came to Lucy slowly. The room around her was just barely beginning to lighten up with the rising sun, signalling how early it was. She was surrounded by warmth and still incredibly sleepy, so she was uncertain to why she was awake.

The answer came to her in the form of Natsu tightening his hold on her and letting loose a rumbling purr directly next to her ear. Apparently the fire mage had managed to wrap himself around her completely in their sleep, and his usual sleep noises were now right in her ear thanks to his face being pressed into the crook of her neck. Every breath he exhaled ghosted across the sensitive skin there, making Lucy shiver. Leave it to Natsu to find one of her hot spots in his sleep. She tried to shift away enough that the sleeping fire dragon slayer wouldn't be able to unintentionally keep turning her on in his sleep, but the slumbering mage had other ideas. He growled lowly in his throat and yanked Lucy flush against his chest, burying his face back in the curve of her shoulder and neck.

Lucy let out a small gasp when one of his sharp canines scraped against her skin. Natsu could get a little handsy in his sleep, she was more than aware, but this was new. So was the length of hard and heated flesh now pressed against her ass. _That_ had never happened before. She lay completely still, not wanting to wake Natsu up and make the situation even more awkward. He was still pretty deeply asleep, she knew because he never made noises or borderline groped her when he was anything but deeply in the clutches of the sandman.

Of course that plan almost went flying out the window when her partner not only scraped his teeth against her skin again, but followed it up with what could only be his overly-warm tongue sweeping across the same spot. His chest rumbled against her back as he let out a low growl, attempting to squeeze her further into his embrace.

Lucy was fairly certain that her face should have burst into flames by now with how fiercely she was blushing. She wasn't inexperienced anymore when it came to sex and the like, but she had never been as attracted to her past partners as she was to Natsu, had never been as affected as she was right now. And he wasn't even _awake!_

His hand shifted, journeying from her stomach up to hook over her shoulder, thumb pressing lightly into the hollow of her throat. Another growl rumbled directly into her ear as Natsu wrapped his other arm firmly around her hips, shoving his hand between her skin and the mattress so that she was effectively trapped. He seemed to settle down a bit once Lucy was securely pressed against him, shoving his nose through her hair to press it against the back of her neck.

Deciding after a moment of deliberation that it was safer for her to just try and go back to sleep rather than attempting to wiggle her way out of his embrace, Lucy gave a shaky sigh and closed her eyes.

* * *

**This one is so short and kinda cliffhangery but I got massive writer's block going on right now and I didn't want to leave y'all hanging anymore! *insert profusely crying emoji here* I'LL DO BETTER IN THE FUTURE I SWEAR! I'm just not used to writing anymore lmao. That's kinda the point of this series of drabbles, actually. To get me used to writing and posting again so that I can start posting chapter stories again. I'm rambling now lol bye**


End file.
